LEADERSHIP, PLANNING AND EVALUATION PROJECT SUMMARY The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) has a robust planning and evaluation process in place across all of its sites. Dr. Diasio as Director leads a strong senior leadership team with each team member having a well- defined role and responsibilities. These include: Dr. Robert Smallridge as Deputy Director for Mayo Clinic in Florida (MCF), Dr. Aleksandar Sekulic as Deputy Director for Mayo Clinic in Arizona (MCA), Dr. Daniel Billadeau as Deputy Director for Basic Science, Dr. Steven Alberts as Deputy Director for Clinical Research, Dr. Gloria Petersen as Deputy Director for Population Sciences, Ms. Jane Welter as Deputy Director for Administration, Dr. Thomas Witzig as Associate Director for Translational Research, Dr. Aminah Jatoi as Associate Director for Research Education, and Dr. Carmen Radecki-Breitkopf as Associate Director for Cancer Disparities and Community Outreach. Members of the senior leadership team meet twice monthly; once as the senior most leadership committee made up of Director and Deputy Directors, the MCCC Executive Committee, and once as a larger group with the Associate Directors, the MCCC Research Committee. The MCCC Research Committee receives input from the Internal Scientific Advisory Committee and the Clinical Research Committee. Dr. Diasio and the Center receive advisory input internally from the Mayo Clinic Research Committee, directed by the Executive Dean for Research and externally from the External Advisory Committee made up of directors and senior leaders from other centers who provide expertise in the various program areas. The center also benefits from expertise provided by a Community Advisory Board made up of patients, family members of patients, and advocates in various cancer areas. Since the last competitive renewal, MCCC has conducted strategic planning that has resulted in a number of new research directions that have been undertaken leading to a number of new directions and accomplishments.